Running Alone
by Uncommon.books
Summary: The Tribe is suffering against a terrible force. They have no hopes without the clans behind them. Spot on Cheetah's Fur is the only one capable of going to the clans to get the help they so desperately need. She will have to learn their ways and gain their trust that the Tribe somehow lost. Windclan must deal with a prophecy, and a cat, like no other. Can she save the tribe alone?
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fic (minus Mango's Rebirth, I found out the hard way that no one reads that series...)! I am on a 7 month trip around the world and we still have 2 months left. That means...**

 **1\. Very little WiFi to post, I'll try to post as much as I can, but it'll be hard.**  
 **2\. I'll probably be too busy to write MOST of the time.**  
 **3\. By the time I get back, I'll have 2 weeks of hectic 'settling in' free weeks before I have the whole new school thing.**

 **So, that's a couple difficulties. But I'm determined to finish this story! I'll need some help to stay determined, but I have faith in y'all! FYI, I'm only posting ONE Allegiances, so study up. Also, I'm not one to ask for reviews, but it is very helpful (especially criticism. Doesn't matter whether it's constructive or not). So... let the story begin!**

 **Windclan** :  
 **Leader** : _Ivystar_ : White she-cat with brown stripes. Dark green eyes.

 **Deputy** : _Rainpelt_ : Grey tom with grey eyes.  
 _Petalpaw_ : White she-cat with scattered ginger specks. Silver eyes.

 **Medicine cat** : _Morningblossom_ : Pale yellow she-cat with red splotches. Gold eyes.

 **Warriors** :  
 _Bristletoe_ : Brown tom with tangled fur. Orange eyes.

 _Badgerbreeze_ : Black tom with white face and spots. Blue eyes.

 _Reedfire_ : Brown she-cat with orange eyes.  
 _Wetpaw_ : Navy blue tom with light blue eyes.

 _Weaseltoe_ : Black tom with one crooked tow. Dark brown eyes.

 _Rabbitleg_ : Tan she-cat with brown legs. Blue eyes.

 _Harelight_ : White she-cat with yellow spots. Gold eyes.

 _Vineclaw_ : Brown tom with scattered battle scars. Light green eyes.  
Deerpaw: White she-cat with brown stripes. Blue eyes.

 _Shadeleaf_ : Grey she-cat with white leaf shaped spots. Light green eyes.

 _Hawklift_ : Brown tom with icy blue eyes.

 _Brightsun_ : Yellow she-cat with golden-orange eyes.

 _Swampwood_ : Light brown tom with dark brown spots. Brown eyes.

 _Swanheart_ : Albino she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Duckfall_ : Yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Apprentices** :  
 _Deerpaw_ : White she-cat with brown stripes. Blue eyes.

 _Petalpaw_ : White she-cat with scattered ginger specks. Silver eyes.

 _Wetpaw_ : Navy blue tom with light blue eyes.

 **Queens** :  
 _Morningwind_ : Yellow she-cat with ginger spots. Blue eyes. ( _Foxkit_ : Ginger tom with yellow ear tips. Silver eyes.* _Tigerkit_ : Bright orange tabby tom and golden eyes* _Mudkit_ : Brown tom and brown eyes.)

 _Dappledust_ : Silver she-cat with grey specks (Expecting Weaseltoe's kits).

 **Elders** :  
 _Dirtgrass_ : Brown tom and green eyes.

 _Tumblefoot_ : Grey tom with one brown foot. Blind.

...

 **Shadowclan** : (Credit to my brother ( ) for the names)  
 **Leader** : _Rockstar_ : Grey she-cat with black spots. Silver eyes.

 **Deputy** : _Darkfur_ : Black tom and dark grey eyes.  
 _Doompaw_ : Albino tom and red eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** _Bonequill_ : White tom with a black stripe down his back. Green eyes.  
 _Dewpaw_ : Grey she-cat with tiny black dots. Blue eyes.

 **Warriors** :  
 _Levi_ : Black tom and brown eyes. Former islander.

 _Drake_ : Black tom and brown eyes. Former islander.  
 _Redpaw_ : Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

 _Tinystrike_ : Small White tom with long legs. Blue eyes.

 _Orangeclaw_ : Ginger tom with long claws. Gold eyes.

 _Yellowmask_ : Yellow she-cat with a battle scar down the middle of her face. Yellow eyes.

 _Mountaintip_ : Large she-cat with black legs and underbelly and white back and head. Silver eyes.

 _Falconhiss_ : Brown tom with black marks. Brown eyes.

 _Flattail_ : Brown tom with a wide tail. Brown eyes.

 _Bloodfang_ : Brown tom with a ginger face and a crooked tooth. Orange eyes.

 _Timberear_ : Black she-cat with grey, deaf ears. Green eyes.

 _Treenose_ : Orange tan she-cat with a brown nose. Green eyes.

 _Bluepelt_ : Black she-cat with a grey face and white under belly.

 _Spikecollar_ : Black tom with permanently ruffled neck fur from kittypet collar. Former Islander, grey eyes.

 **Apprentices** :  
 _Doompaw_ : Albino tom and red eyes.

 _Dewpaw_ : Grey she-cat with tiny black dots. Blue eyes.

 _Redpaw_ : Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

 **Queens** :  
 _Sweetleaf_ : White she-cat with ginger paws. Silver eyes. ( _Flamekit_ : Ginger tom with dark brown splotches on his pelt and golden-orange eyes.* _Wolfkit_ : Brown tom with white spots* _Mintkit_ : Pale yellow she-cat with a brown tail tip.)

 **Elders** :  
 _Addersting_ : Black tom with white tipped tail, ears, and paws. Green eyes.

 _Applemouse_ : Ginger she-cat with brown paws. Gold eyes.

...

 **Riverclan** : (Credit to my mom for names)  
 **Leader** : _Rapidstar_ : Charcoal tom with a white blotch on his lower back. Grey eyes.

 **Deputy** : _Kiteleap_ : Black she-cat with white underbelly. Hazel eyes.  
 _Junglepaw_ : Tawny brown tom and green eyes.

 **Medicine cat** : _Wickednose_ : Dark brown she-cat with a large, bent nose and wide set eyes. Dark blue eyes.  
Poppypaw: Cream she-cat with black paws. Silver eyes.

 **Warriors** :  
 _Swiftwing_ : Caramel tom with white back legs.

 _Thrasher_ : Grey tabby tom, former islander. Green eyes.

 _Nightcurrent_ : Mottled grey tom and blue eyes.

 _Forestscape_ : Black she-cat with white rings. Blue eyes.

 _Mistyfish_ : Orange she-cat and green eyes.

 _Splashtail_ : Tan she-cat with a black tail tip. Green eyes.

 _Thunderdusk_ : Large mottled grey and tan tom. Hazel eyes.  
 _Silkpaw_ : Solid Caramel she-cat. Brown eyes.

 _Spiderlegs_ : Black, thin she-cat with long legs. Blue eyes.

 _Cloudedleopard_ : Golden brown she-cat with black spots. Black eyes.

 _Brownstripe_ : Brown she-cat with dark brown stripes. Brown eyes.

 **Apprentices** :  
 _Poppypaw_ : Cream she-cat with black paws. Silver eyes.

 _Silkpaw_ : Solid Caramel she-cat. Brown eyes.

 _Junglepaw_ : Tawny brown tom and green eyes.

 **Queens** :  
 _Shadowsun_ : Grey and gold striped she-cat. Gold eyes. ( _Fernkit_ : Grey she-cat with a black stripe down her back. Silver eyes.* _Lotuskit_ : Blue and grey she-cat and blue eyes.*)  
 _Sandbottom_ : ( _Birdkit_ : Solid black. Gold eyes. * _Icekit_ : White tom with dark brown feather markings on his fur and one navy blue eyes and one sharp, icy blue eye.)

 **Elders** :  
 _Mossmit_ : Smoky grey she-cat. Hazel eyes.

 _Beachtide_ : Tan legs and underbelly with black back and head tom. Brown eyes.

 _Crookback_ : Dirty white tom. Grey eyes.

...

 **Thunderclan** : (1/2 credit to my dad for Battlestar and inspiration for Luckyclaw and Daggerear)  
 **Leader** : _Battlestar_ : Black tom with a white tipped tail and ginger paws. Gold eyes.

 **Deputy** : _Strikemist_ : Brown she-cat with a jagged scar down her back.

 **Medicine cat** : _Eagleleaf_ : Brown tabby tom with white paws. Gold eyes.

 **Warriors** :  
 _Prickleflower_ : Mottled brown she-cat with tangled fur. Blue eyes.

 _Yellowspring_ : Yellow she-cat with brown stripes. Yellow eyes.  
 _Patchpaw_ : Cream she-cat with brown tipped ears, tail, paws, and nose. Brown eyes.

 _Mudsplash_ : Brown tom with a white splotch on his chest. Silver eyes.

 _Weedrock_ : Grey tom and blue eyes.

 _Cloverflash_ : Brown she-cat with yellow dashes scattering her back. Green eyes.  
 _Ashpaw_ : Charcoal and light grey tabby tom. Dark grey eyes.

 _Luckyclaw_ : Blue tom with a scar on his back right leg. Sky blue eyes, former islander.  
 _Thomas_ : Albino tom and silver eyes.

 _Silvercloud_ : Silver she-cat with white splotches. Silver eyes.

 _Marshhare_ : Pale yellow tom with brown dots. Green eyes.

 _Nightfog_ : Black she-cat with white speck on her back half. Dark blue eyes.

 _Toadjump_ : Mottled brown and grey tom and green eyes.

 _Lightningfire_ : Orange she-cat with pale yellow paws, tail tip, and ears. Gold eyes.

 _Addertail_ : Black tom with a brown tail. Green eyes.

 _Wingshine_ : White and silver mottled she-cat with pale yellow paws. Yellow eyes.

 _Willowshade_ : Brown she-cat with grey splotches. Blue eyes.

 **Apprentices** :  
 _Patchpaw_ : Cream she-cat with brown tipped ears, tail, paws, and nose. Brown eyes.

 _Thomas_ : Albino tom and silver eyes.

 _Ashpaw_ : Charcoal and light grey tabby tom. Dark grey eyes.

 **Queens** :  
 _Jayrise_ : Grey and blue tabby she-cat and blue eyes ( _Shinekit_ : Pale yellow and silver tabby she-cat with ginger paws. Yellow eyes.* _Brightkit_ : Ginger she-cat with yellow paws. Yellow eyes.* _Hopkit_ : Brown tom with bright pink nose. Gold eyes.*)

 **Elders** :  
 _Daggerear_ : Brown tom with one half ear. Silver eyes.

 _Mousechase_ : Dark brown she-cat with three light brown stripes on her back and light brown paws. Silver eyes.

...

 **Island** :  
 **Leader** : _Mystic_ : Silver she-cat and deep blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** _Dragon_ : Ginger tom and orange eyes.

 **Islanders** :  
 _Spot on Cheetah's Fur:_  
White she-cat with scattered black, brown, and tan spots. Gold eyes.

 _Fawn_ : Grey she-cat with white stripes down her back. Sky blue eyes.

 _Pudge_ : Brown tom with tan spots. Grey eyes.

 _Violet_ : White she-cat with black spots. Violet eyes.

 _Scarlet_ : Ginger she-cat and light brown eyes.

 _Scarf_ : White tom with a black ring around his neck. Silver eyes.

 _Sock_ : White tom with one black foot. Silver eyes.

 _Arrow_ : Grey tom with a brown stripe down his flank. Brown eyes.

 _Minnie_ : Silver she-cat with one ginger ear.

 _Scar_ : Black tom with one deep scar across his left eye. Blind.

 _Vixen_ : Black she-cat and silver eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Sun that Dapples Ground POV:**

…

Sun was always looking over her shoulder and checking in with the cave guards. That was her third time today.

She couldn't stand losing her kits and as much as she'd hate to say it, she couldn't save them. There were countless escape routes burned in her mind and thousands of unfixable problems that could kill them all in an instant. She could get out of the cave in a million different ways, but if even one of them ended up at one of her escape exits, all hope will be lost.

They've been attacked before. Few lives were spared and they swore one thing: if we didn't surrender and leave our territory to them, the Tribe of Rushing Water would perish. No one doubted their word, yet Stoneteller will not be defeated.

They have bloodshot eyes from sleepless nights that should make them weaker, but those nights were spent training with unsheathed claws. Three claw marks between their eyes marked their place as a full member or one claw mark for a half-member. They even mark kits with a dot on their forehead. And the fact they have just as much battle scars as they do fur makes everyone shiver.

Our newfound enemy call themselves the Tribe of Spilling Blood in honour of those they are destroying. Many of our tribe say, when they threatened the clans, they called themselves Bloodclan.

Our cats who weren't fit enough to train, cowered in the shadows in hopes they wouldn't be seen by the Tribe of Spilling Blood. There were no carefree souls in this cave.

Leaf-bare was the perfect time for them to strike: we are weak from lack of prey and disease when they don't seem to be affected by even the strongest hurricane. No cat knows how they not only survive in the hardest times, but thrive.

Moon, our healer, has packets of herbs and has given queens, kits, elders, and herself deathberries if worse comes to worst. No cat would suffer with their death in their paws. The training was constant, but pointless. The only hope was that Stoneteller would realize that the battle will be won before it even has started and he will order us to retreat.

"Mother! Can I _please_ go in the healer's den? It'll only be a moment!" Spot desperately pleaded. The strong smell of herbs was overwhelming her and she couldn't help but ask. The only thing better to do is sit and stare at the snow topped mountains, which she already knew better than the pad of her own paw.

"Spot, no! That den is restricted to the sick and injured! You can't barge in there unless you've been attacked by a fox or something. If you really want to learn than go ask Stoneteller to continue your training." Sun scolded harshly. _Honestly. She doesn't know how to let something go! The more I refuse, the more she pleads. It's as if this is a game to her!_ Sun thought, barely refraining herself from shouting it the the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

"Well, I don't see why not. I mean, I'm learning about herbs and I could help with the injured if a battle starts with the Tribe of Spilling Blood. Also, what if I don't want to be the next Stoneteller! Friends are hard as it is and when you add in constant training it's nearly impossible! Can't I just learn to be a cave-guard? And my name is Cheetah, not _Spot_ ", she spat the name as though it was Mouse Bile and couldn't get it out of her mouth fast enough.

Sun gasped. "First off, how do you even know about the Tribe of Spilling Blood?! And if that ever happens, no cat in our family will be anywhere near here. We'll be gone faster than prey in Leaf-bare. Secondly, being Stoneteller is the biggest honor in the Tribe and is well worth the intelligence and respect you will gain from your followers. And if I remember correctly, I kitted you and it was more painful than any tom anywhere had ever experienced and as a reward, I named you and you will stick to that name. Your name is Spot on Cheetah's Fur and, like everyone in this Tribe, will have the first word in your name be your nickname" Sun fumed, obviously mad at Spot's selfishness and sass. She soon paded away not willing to hear any more of her daughter's complaints.

…

 **Spot on Cheetah's Fur POV:**

Spot grumbled under her breath until she realized that her mother left her alone. _Moon is out collecting herbs and my mother is far away from here. I can finally go in the healer's den!_ She smirked victoriously. _Maybe being as annoying as a fly actually pays off…_ She thought as she snuck away.

She paused to look out past the waterfall that only had water coming out in spurts due to the ice blocking it's path. The snow covered the ground, untouched, and the only thing she wanted to more than explore the healer's den was go out and leave her paw print. _Tonight_. _I'll do it tonight when the moon's soft, pale light will reflect off the snow like the sun off water._ She decided and burst into the healer's den.

She reeled back in surprise when she was hit by so many scents she had to refrain herself from dry heaving on the ground. Even with her weak nose the herbs smelled this strong.

There were too many scents to even identify one! Moon must have an amazing nose to do this daily.

She knew some of the herbs from when she accompanied Moon when she's healing. Spot just has to guess what's what. _So these must be Borage leaves. I memorized the scent from kitting Queens to take my mind off the screams. And this is definitely Catmint. Favorite herb of Leaf-bare! Dock for scratches, Marigold for infections, Watermint for bellyaches…_ Spot went on until she named nearly half of it.

She held her head high with pride. For not being a Medicine Cat, she did great!

Cobwebs. Spot never knew where Moon kept the cobwebs and she noted where it laid, knowing how important it is in battle.

But she couldn't help wondering if there was still a spider in there. With her still curious, kit mind, she inched her nose closer trying to scent a spider. _Curse my weak nose! How do the expect me to be Stoneteller with this piece of Fox-dung on my face?!_ She fumed not realizing just how close her nose was to the cobwebs until it coated her nose like Mouse Bile on an elder.

 _Snake-dung, Fox breath, stupid, stupid Mouse-brain!_ She cursed at herself. _Great Tribe of Endless Hunting, it's going to take forever to get all these cobwebs off! I'm going to need all of the luck in the Silverpelt to get out of here before someone comes in._ She thought as she pawed at her muzzle.

…

 **Stoneteller POV:**

The chilling breeze bit at his face but nothing could bother him. He was staring into the horizon and observed a passing bird. His mind lay nowhere when it should've been scattered with countless worries. After all, he was meeting with the Tribe's greatest enemy.

He heard footsteps coming in behind him. Many. He tensed more than a mouse under a cat's paws. "Lion that Roars Loud, didn't we agree that this would be _alone_?" Stoneteller forced out of his fear frozen body.

"Oh, Stoneteller. When have I ever played fair?" He said calmly as he signaled something with his tail and before he knew it, he was pinned. Sharp claws raked slowly down his belly.

Lion looked down at Stoneteller disappointedly. "Oh Stoneteller. I thought this would be fun... I'm disappointed. Anyway, you have a lot of land here my friend... are you willing to donate some of it?" He said with a look that would make most cats overflow with pity.

Stoneteller's eyes widened before turning stone cold. "Not in a million seasons." He hissed as more claws ran deeper through his stomach.

Lion actually looked relieved. "Now the fun starts! It's not really fair for your members to constantly train and not be able to spill some blood..." He said as he began slowly running his claws down Stoneteller's flank, which stung like bees against the freezing weather.

"Bone, go find me some cobwebs. I don't want this Feather-brain bleeding to death before I'm done with him. Hawk, Maple. Don't leave one part of him unscathed." And at that they smiled manically and taunted him harshly.

"Now, Stoneteller. since you disagreed to my offer, no mercy will be brought to your sacred Tribe." he said as he dressed his numerous wounds with cobwebs. "And I don't want the cat who made it all possible be absent. The plan is that you and I will sit where your nest is above the battle to watch the show. Don't make any trouble, it'll only make your life harder along with your Tribe's. Once we win, we will then celebrate in our new territory where you will watch from the skies." He said threateningly.

Stoneteller winced at all of the violence that could take place due to his pride. But there's always the possibility his followers will miraculously fight off his members. "Lion, please. Can we just keep it between us? In two moons, once I'm healed, we'll meet here again for a fair fight." Stoneteller pleaded with a logical tone, hoping his last chance at peace will pay off.

"Like I said, Stoneteller, I _never_ play fair." Lion said with a grimace. Stoneteller noticed how evil he looked with his battle scars and the burning sun. _Like a forest fire._ He found himself thinking. _And he sure burns like one._

...

 **Sun that Dapples Ground POV:**

An unusual silence fell over the Tribe of Rushing Water. Something was wrong, missing.

Finally, someone broke the silence, "Where's Stoneteller? Stoneteller!" Rabbit that Jumps High called. Everyone in the room tensed. Without Stoneteller, the battle, if one occurs, will be lost and my daughter will become leader before she's ready.

Stoneteller can't be gone. The chances of him being gone forever are slim but enough to send the Tribe into chaos. The Tribe of Spilling Blood is still out there and no cat is ever safe.

"Oh. You're looking for Stoneteller?" an all too familiar voice called. "No need to worry my friends. He's right here, with _me_." The voice echoed calmly around the room.

In the cave entrance, where three cave-guards lying on the floor, dead. And centered between them was someone we all knew as Lion, leader of our greatest enemy, with Stoneteller being held by his scruff. Everyone was shocked to see the light that lead them through these dark times was barely breathing and at the mercy of their greatest enemy.

I sucked in a fearful breath before slowly heading to the nursery, trying to not be seen.

 _Spot._ She remembered and froze with one paw poised in the air. She then sprinted to the healer's den, knowing that's where Spot would be.

 _3 tail-lengths… 2 tail-lengths… 4 mouse-lengths…_ A silver blur ran across her vision and before she knew it, she was pinned. "Oh. Pretty she- _kit_ wanted to get somewhere?" Sun's attacker said with exaggerated sympathy.

One claw mark in the center of her face showed that she wasn't done with her training. She had a torn ear and her thick, silver fur was replaced with pale pink battle scars. Her eyes were bloodshot but not as much as the others, she must've slept before the battle. That could've been the cause of a fresh shoulder wound that recently stopped bleeding.

Sun decided that this she-cat would be easier to knock off due to her lack of training and lithe body. Then if she opened up her new shoulder wound it could distract her enough to go find Spot.

Sun nodded at her plan and launched her legs up with enough power to break a rib.

Shockingly, the silver demon landed gracefully on her paws. But Sun wasted little time and rocketed over her enemy and scrapped her claws down her shoulder, a kitstep away from her wound.

She didn't have enough time to curse her inaccuracy so she sprinted away from the Tribe of Spilling Blood half-member. Before she could make it even a mouse-length forward, another cat was in front of her.

She looked around her only to find she was surrounded. They took a step forward and some left the circle to join another battle. They kept inching closer until it was five against one.

Sun hissed as claws raked down her spine and the cats danced around her making a crimson painting along her small, muscular body. There were too many scratches to count and as she helplessly laid on the ground, she knew that her time on earth was done.

But she wasn't dead yet and was determined to have her sweet daughter be the last thing she sees. Her mind only operated well enough to tell her that playing dead was her only way out.

Just as razor sharp claws were about to be brought down on her throat, she went limp.

"Ah! I wasn't done with her yet!" a silver, lithe she-cat disappointedly complained. She lowered her claws and began sulking away.

Then before her attacker left into the chaos, a strong, powerful voice interrupted. "Iron, you have killed a cat today." The silver cat, Iron? Held her head high and sucked in a deep breath. "And as Tribe rituals state, you may now be a full member. As your superior, I wish you to always have courage and strength as you take on full membership. You are now relieved of your half-member duties and now may plunge into battle first along with me and the rest of the Tribe!" He concluded as he ran two of his claws on either side of her original one.

Iron bowed her head as she let out the breath. She smiled and bounced a little in happiness after her accomplices left. Wasting no extra time she ran off to fight another poor victim.

Sun lay on the floor stifling her breathes to act dead and whimpering every time she saw one of her Tribemates fall. Battles migrated over and around her and her body was become more beaten and weaker by the tail-lash.

But the pain couldn't compare to the worry she felt for Spot. _Is she still alive? She's smart, she'll hide. But they're smart too! Be quiet! You must see her again. Spot…_ worries played over and over again in her head. A never ending loop of nervous thoughts.

 **Spot on Cheetah's Fur POV:**

"Cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water! Your great and powerful _Stoneteller_ refused to surrender your territory." where yowls of confusion and hatred were supposed to lay, whimpers of pain and worry occurred. "And we did swear that if territory wasn't abandoned or surrendered to us, no mercy will be brought to this Tribe..."

"But you didn't give us a time limit!" Someone interrupted before claws were brought down on his neck and the only thing he could do was cough out crimson slime. Horrified gasps echoed throughout the cave.

"... Anyone else like to interrupt? Well, as I was saying, I never break my promises. As you know, all of you are either dead, or pinned. As much as I'd hate to add to the deaths, I'd be showing mercy if I didn't. And, I refuse to break my promise." Cries of fear, hatred, and realization poured out of all Tribe of Rushing Water fighters.

"I heard from a friend of mine that this is your healer. She's pretty important, isn't she? Well, we can't have that." Lion said as he slit her throat with claws sharper than knives. Cats would have gasped it they were strong enough to. But Spot just lowered her muzzle into the mysterious herb she coated herself in to stifle her whimper. The herb disguised her scent and hid her pelt so she wasn't found.

She stayed unmoving as all of the elders, Queens, and kits were executed. _How could cats be programmed into these killing monsters?_ She thought through every cry of pain or sorrow.

"For all you loyal followers. Cave-guards and prey-hunters was it? Now it's time for your Stoneteller to get what he well deserves. He thought he could defeat me. He thought I played fair. He ran your Tribe right into this death trap and now it's his turn to pay." Lion swiped his claws across Stoneteller's already broken body with every word and only stopping right before death was certain.

Lion looked disgustedly at Stoneteller and said over his shoulder, "Leaf! Fix him. No amount of scratches can give this piece of Crowfood what he deserves. Heal him fast before we lose him. He has to be in good shape to survive my wrath." He shouted to what must be their healer but he made sure everyone heard.

"Tribe of Spilling Blood, let's leave this mess. But these cats have as much use as a dead fox, don't see any point in them living." At that, the Tribe of Spilling Blood slit the throats of their hostages and trailed behind Lion.

Spot sprinted through the mess of bloody, battered bodies. _She has to be here! She's not dead, I know she's not. How could my last words to her be so cruel! Mother._ She thought as she scanned through all of her friends and occasionally family.

Spot began sobbing to the Tribe of Endless Hunting asking why her life was so unfair. She cried until she tripped over a ginger body. Spot gasped. This cat… No part of her is unscathed. She stared down helplessly at this body until she saw a slight rise and fall of the poor cat's chest.

Her eyes widened disbelievingly before she dashed to the healer's den. _Yarrow for her wounds, cobwebs for wrap, chamomile for physical strength, and dandelion leaves for shock._ She repeated this list over and over knowing she was her only chance for this cat.

She ran back to the battered cat and applied the already chewed yarrow to her scratches and wrapped the cat everywhere with cobwebs not knowing, or caring exactly where the wounds are. Spot then began nudging the cat awake for her to eat the chamomile and dandelion.

"S-Sp-Spot" a voice coughed. Spot's eyes widened in relief.

"Yes. It's me. Take these, for strength, you can get up." she said encouragingly. She was determined to not lose another cat's life.

The cat lying by her feet choked out a laugh and replied "No. Spot, sweetie. My time is up, but I had to see you again."

"M-Moth-Mother? No! I'm not losing you! I'm never losing you! Your wounds are dressed and once you take those herbs you'll be perfect. Mother, please, don't leave me..." Spot sobbed.

"So, your time in the healer's den payed off." Sun joked. "Spot, I can't survive this, but I'll always be in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. But I have some requests, go to the clans for help. Rebuild the Tribe. Follow the rising sun over the mountain, but you mustn't tell them where you came from. Never let your name be Spot if you dislike it and never grieve for me or for anyone. My little Cheetah, please, for me." Sun quietly said knowing it will be her last living words. The sun was disappearing along with her mother's life.

"Mother. Always, I promise." Spot said with a final sob.

She stood up after what seemed like a million moons and began walking out of the cave and stopped before the glittering snow. She unsheathed a claw and drew a circle large enough to place her paw down. She left her paw print where the moon's soft, pale light will reflect off the snow like the sun off water. It showed that she will be back and ready to fight for what was wrongfully taken.

 **A/N: Hello my invisible (hopefully future) followers! I hoped you liked the Prologue... I know the prophecy normally is in this chapter, but I decided to change it up. But there is one, I promise! I tried with all of the violence stuff, sorry if it failed. And please give me some constructive criticism, I know I have too much** **dialog and not enough description and I tried really hard to fix that in this chapter. That's probably the reason for the delay... Ok. I've got to wrap it up soon because of a sunset about 1/2 a mile away. Hope you liked! See ya!**


End file.
